Drabbling Arnold
by ultranaff
Summary: A series of Arnold X Helga dribbly drabbles - at various times in their lives.
1. Getting Older

**Getting Older **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own football's, head's, criminy's or pataki's

* * *

"Hey Arnoldo"

"Hey Helga." Arnold stifled a groan. True the years have grown well on her, for as a Pataki, she wasn't made to fail. In appearance or behavior, Helga's act demeaned everything her family stood for, which was success.

However, there was no denying her growing talent or her beauty. There was no stopping her face blossoming into femininity or her poetic talent as a writer; facts advertised on every competition she won and every assignment that was read out loud or every glance she got in the hallway.

But Helga, clearly, wasn't ready to accept defeat. She still clomped down those hallways, her fists pumping and carrying a deeply etched scowl. Now standing before Arnold, she leered with that anger that was specially reserved for him.

"I hear _Lila _dumped your behind like a garbage truck." She cackled her voice venomous and booming.

He frowned but chewed on his words and decided to smile. "Yea, it was for the best."

She snorted out a laugh "Criminy, nothing gets you down! Huh, footballhead?"

"Life's too short." And Arnold, he had gotten wiser over the years. He reached out and took her hand while she feigned surprise. He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips.


	2. Broken

**Broken**

**

* * *

**

"Helga," he said gently, "what happened to your eye…?"

"Nothing Arnold." She replied dully.

He chewed his lip nervously, eyeing the blackened bruise.

Without a word, Arnold slumped down beside her. His shirt felt damp against the brick wall of the alleyway. And there they sat for a while, until it got dark.

Somewhere during the twilight sky becoming evening, a slow but sure arm had crept its way around Helga's shoulders. It pulled her in, and her head fell against a beating heart and a familiar scent. Clinging to the plaid blouse with bunched fists, tears fell silently.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, footballhead." Came her muffled murmur.

"I won't."


	3. Flirting

**Flirting**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Arnold-o." She fell in the seat behind him and lay back like she owned the bus, her feet pushing up against the window, her blond hair swaying off the side of the seat. "You look like you're catching flies. What're you dreamin' about, paste for brains?"

"Nothing." He said, surprised at her even bothering to make conversation.

"Yea yea, probably dreamin' about footballs or somethin'. Footballhead." She muttered this, glaring at the metal roofing of the bus.

"Yea I guess." He chuckled, turning over to face her. "Where're you going?"

"To the park."

"Can I come?"

She tucked her little pink book under her. "No."

"Oh." Slightly dejected, he refaced the front of the bus. A beat, he turned back around. "Wait a minute, you don't _own_ the park."

She blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I can come if I want to." He insisted.

She crimsoned with anger. "No you _cannot_ footballhead!"

He half smiled. "Oh I think I can Ms. Pataki."


	4. Passing Notes

**Passing Notes**

**

* * *

**

Arnold purposely took the desk furthest back in the room, to release himself from the carnage of spitballs, at least for a little while.

Mr. Simmons enthusiastically read out from the art history textbook, but Arnold's attentions were solely on Helga, as she scribbled furiously in her notebook. Her pink bow swayed alongside her impassioned movements. Wisps of her blonde hair fell into her scowl.

He leaned into his palm with a sigh. _I wish she liked me_, he seemed to find himself thinking. _What did I ever even do to her?_

Oh well

Another sigh, Rhonda raised an annoyed brow from the seat beside him.

His thoughts wandered to his notebook, It was empty from lack of notes. The fourth grader found himself picking up the pen and writing.

...

_-Helga,_

_I was wondering if you are going to come to my birthday party? You haven't rsvpeed yet and I would really really like you to come. We are going to have strawberry jello and I know its your favorite!_

_Please come!_

_-Arnold_

...

He folded it, scribbled HELGA, and passed it to the kid in front of him, watching it make its way down the classroom.

His stomach tightened, realizing how stupid it was. He felt a bit dumb. Why was he bothering asking anyway? She hated him, surely. But maybe, just maybe she'd feel quite pleased at his making a special effort at making sure she came. Surely it'd maybe make her act a bit nicer to him. He'd like that.

Before he realized, a note had slip back on his desk. He unfurled it.

...

_LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LOSER!_

...

His face fell. Loser was underlined 5 times. Flushing with embarrassment, he slid down in his seat. Yea he definitely felt incredibly dumb.

A second ball of paper came hurling over, smacking him square in the face. He unfolded it and it read,

...

_YES I AM COMING!_

...

He blinked, and when he looked up he realized she was watching him. They locked eyes and she blushed, she actually _blushed_.

Quickly, she stuck out her tongue before whipping back around, faster than a bullet. But even from the back of the class he could see her cheeks were still burning a bright pink. Like her bow.

She was _so_ confusing.


End file.
